


Just a Peck

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, ModestHD, Smut, Top Trevor, Underage Sex, bottom aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks offers to let Trevor practice kissing on him in anticipation for his first 'real' kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor invited Aleks to his house while his parents were away, so they could hang out freely. They could blast music if they wanted to or play video games in the living room. His parents didn't take a complete liking for Aleks. He was 21 years old while Trevor was only 16 and he had a full tattoo sleeve on his right arm as well as several other tattoos across his body. They met in high school, though Trevor had only just started while Aleks's high school experience was at its end. A few years later and they were, surprisingly, still best friends. Even as Aleks went off to college, they stayed in close contact. Then, when Aleks dropped out a year later, Trevor was all too happy to have him back in town. He loved Aleks in a different way than Aleks loved him, but he loved him either way. Sometimes, though, he regretted inviting him over.

“So you've never even kissed anyone before?” Aleks asked, lying on Trevor's bed. They finished playing a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and, of course, Trevor didn't drink very much, though he wished he did because hearing of all the experiences Aleks has had made him feel...upset. A mixture of jealousy, envy, and embarrassment not only because he hadn't been able to experience many of those adventures yet, but also because Aleks had gone through so much without him. Trevor cut the game short, saying that Aleks should stop drinking because he has to find his way home. He hoped it would stop there and they could move on to something else, but Aleks just had to bring up the one thing he didn't want to discuss. He'd never kissed anyone.

“No, I haven't.” Trevor said, sitting cross-legged. “Doesn't matter anyways. I've got time.”

“But, really? You're a handsome 16 year old. Someone must be dying to get a taste of you.” Aleks laughed, sitting up on the bed to face him. 

“I don't think so...” 

“Well, do you like anyone?”

Trevor didn't want to meet Aleks's eyes. He wouldn't. That question had haunted him ever since him and Aleks met. Yes, he liked someone, but that someone was his best friend who was sitting right in front of him. He didn't even just like him, he loved him and that made it even worse. He knew if he said he didn't like anyone, Aleks would catch him in a lie, but if he said he did, he would want to know who. He was at a loss here. “Yeah, just...someone.”

“Someone?” Aleks leaned forward a little bit. “Who's the lucky lady?”

Trevor opened his mouth for a second to speak, but the words, just like himself, didn't want to come out. “Um...” He never said anything about his sexuality and Aleks never said anything about his. He couldn't put many pronouns to the people Aleks said he spent his time with and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was still trying to figure out what to say when the words slipped out. “Guy, actually.”

Aleks looked at him for a split second longer than what made Trevor comfortable, but the smile on Aleks's face never faltered. “Okay, who's the lucky guy, then?”

Hurtle one was passed smoothly. Trevor let out an internal sigh of relief, but he knew he wasn't done yet. “You wouldn't know who he is.” He said, trying to avoid answering specifics. “He's a year younger than me, so you already graduated before he came to the school.”

“Into younger guys, huh? I get it.” Aleks grinned. 

Trevor chuckled nervously. “I guess.” It wasn't true at all, obviously, but all he could think about was what exactly Aleks meant by, 'I get it'.

“So, are you friends? Some random guy in your class? You probably haven't asked him out, have you?”

“Yes, no, and no.” Trevor sighed. “Look, I don't really wanna talk about this.”

“Why not?” Aleks waited a moment, but when Trevor said nothing, he continued. “Come on, you two are friends. You should at least try to ask him out.” Aleks seemed determined.

“I would rather not.”

“Why?”

“Just...because.” He wasn't ready to make up more excuses on the spot.

“Do you think he'll be steered away by how bad you are at kissing?”

“What? No!” Trevor was almost offended, but he realized he was probably right.

“Don't be embarrassed! You just have to practice.”

“Oh, yeah. That's real easy.” Trevor rolled his eyes. “I bet you could just walk up to any stranger and 'practice' kissing on them. I'm not that lucky.” Aleks was extremely good looking and had a certain aura to him that just attracted people. Trevor, on the other hand, was not and did not.

“What are you talking about? You have a partner right in front of you.” 

“Yeah, sure, wh-” Trevor cut himself off and looked at Aleks with wide eyes. Was he implying what he thought he was? “What?”

“You could practice on me.” Aleks said and then, for the first time, Trevor saw Aleks confidence fade. He ducked his head down a bit and looked at Trevor with a blush on his cheeks so faint that he wasn't even sure if it was actually there. “Unless you don't want to. It wouldn't even have to be that much. Just a peck and you'll get the gist of it.”

Trevor spoke almost too quickly. “No, it's...we can do that. I mean, it would be good practice, right? For that guy I like.” He shouldn't do this and he knew it. False hope meant heartache. This kiss meant heartbreak. Aleks didn't like him. He was just acting strange because anyone would if they were a straight guy about to kiss their gay best friend. He didn't like him. 

“Okay” Aleks pursed his lips and then took a short, deep breath. “I'm just gonna go for it.” He said, putting his hand on the back of Trevor's head.

“Alright.” He breathed out, now looking straight into Aleks's eyes. He couldn't tell what Aleks was thinking and he hoped Aleks was just as oblivious of him. 

Aleks slowly leaned in closer to him, stopping momentarily when their lips were only an inch apart. Their breaths were warm against each others lips and Trevor thought about chickening out and leaving, but he stayed. Then, finally, their lips touched. It was a simple kiss, at first. A press of the lips that still made Trevor's heart race and he jolted away in surprise. Before Trevor could get any words out, Aleks kissed him again, but this time, it was more intense. Trevor was still in shock for the first few seconds, but when he felt Aleks's tongue against his lips, he lost it completely. He kissed him back as passionately as he could, trying to follow Aleks's lead, though it seemed Aleks wanted him to take control. Trevor was at a loss on what to do until Aleks took Trevor's hands, put them on his hips, and then separated their lips only for a second to whisper, “Fuck, I love you.”

Aleks seemed to realize what he said quickly as his eyes widened in fear. He tried to pull himself away, but Trevor held him tight.

“I...” Trevor wanted to say he loved him, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth, so instead he kissed him and let his actions do all the talking. When Aleks whimpered and groaned, Trevor tried his best not let lust cloud his thoughts, but then he felt Aleks's hand against his dick and his only goal was to try not to cum in his pants. He pulled away from the kiss to avoid embarrassing himself and stared at Aleks.

“Let me.” Aleks pushed Trevor onto his back and started to pull down his pants. “I wanna suck your-” The sound of the door to the house opening and closing echoed in the quiet house. Trevor's parents called out for him.

“Fuck.” Trevor got up from his bed, fixing his pants. All he had to do was tell his parents they were playing video games. He turned on the TV and the PlayStation. Then, when he looked at Aleks, he realized that he was sitting on his bed, lips plump and swollen from kissing and he was obviously hard in his pants. Trevor knew he looked just about the same. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of what to do. 

“Hey.” Aleks got up from the bed and went over to Trevor. “It'll be okay. I'm gonna head out the window, so they won't see me. You should go run to the bathroom, take a quick shower, make yourself look presentable. Then,” he smirked, “we can make sure we finish this tomorrow at my house. Deal?” 

Trevor bit his lip and nodded, a light smile appearing on his face when Aleks kissed his cheek. He watched as Aleks disappeared through the window and into the night. He couldn't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before had gone fairly well. His parent didn't question why he went into the bathroom when they got home or why his window was left wide open. He was relieved that it all went smoothly, but after his worry went, he was left in a state of awe. His relationship with Aleks changed very drastically within only several minutes. Over the few years they'd known each other, Trevor never would have guessed that something like this would have happened. There was a small part of him that was still trying to convince himself that it was just because Aleks had been drinking, but he knew that it wasn't true. He knew when Aleks was drunk and he definitely wasn't then.   
  
Now this just left what Aleks had promised for the next day. He had school and all he could think about was what they would “finish” at Aleks's house. He already told his parents he was going over a friend's house right after school to work on a project. Lying was easy to him when it came to talking to his parents about Aleks.  
  
He had a whole day of school to get through, though. Not only did he alright hate school, but now it was cockblocking him. Not to mention he was already anxious enough because it was going to be his first time doing fucking anything with another person ever, but now he was getting worked up just thinking about it.  
  
Of course, Aleks didn't help. He'd gotten a text from him a few minutes before he woke up that morning. It was hard to figure out what exactly it was supposed to say. He knew Aleks had probably just woke up, so he waited until the inevitable confirmation text came an hour later. Once he'd received the text, his first period class had already started, but he'd choose Aleks over history class any day.  
  
 _'Already thinking about you. I'm at work, though. Fuck work am I right? ;)'_  
  
Trevor rolled his eyes. _'Fuck everything. Why do I have to be at school?'_ He sent the text quickly and then looked around to make sure he wouldn't get caught. He was in the back of the room, so he was relatively safe. Aleks's reply came quickly.  
  
 _'Because you're just a little baby.'_  
  
 _'Well you were about to suck this little baby's dick last night, so what does that make you?'_  
  
 _'That might have been the weirdest thing you've ever said. And that makes me a nice guy who just wanted to suck some dick.'_  
  
 _'Don't you have to work or something?'_  
  
 _'Don't you have to take notes or something?'_  
  
 _'Fuck you'_  
  
 _'I bet you'd like to'_  
  
That's when Trevor put his phone into his pocket and decided he would never look at his phone ever again. He still had several hours to go and he really didn't need to think about those kinds of things at school. He usually thought about them when he was at home in the comfort of his bed, not in the middle of a classroom surrounded by a bunch of people he hated.  
  
It was last period when he looked at his phone again. It was a mistake. He'd only wanted to check the time because the clock in the room was broken and instead of a peek at the time, he saw about ten messages, give or take, from Aleks.  
  
 _'No reply? Fine. Study, you loser'_  
  
A few minutes later. _'I take that back. I'm so bored. Answer me.'_  
  
Not even a minute after that. _'You do wanna fuck me, though, right?'_  
  
The next texts came quickly, one after the other:  
  
 _'I'll suck your dick as much as you want me to, but I've got lube and shit at home if you really want to'_  
  
 _'I have a few dildos I use on myself'_  
  
 _'Never had a guy actually do it'_

 _'I've thought about it a lot though'_  
  
 _'I bet you'd do me so good'_  
  
 _'Fuck, I'm getting hard and it isn't even noon'_  
  
The next few were more recent, only from about a half hour earlier:  
  
 _'I'm home now. School doesn't end for what another hour?'_  
  
 _'I actually hate you for being young'_  
  
One more message came while Trevor was reading over the texts.  
  
 _'Fuck, I need you'_  
  
Trevor looked at the time again. He still had fifteen minutes until class ended and he didn't know if he'd be able to make it. Especially not when Aleks was such a prick. He couldn't even imagine what he'd be like in the future once they were more...familiar with each other. They literally just confessed to each other not even a whole day before and Aleks was already acting like this. Trevor was going to die young.  
  
He kept his phone in his pocket and tried to just space out until the bell rang. Luckily, time passed quickly and when the bell rang he nearly jumped out of his seat and rushed out the room. He waited until he was a fair ways away from anyone else and then he took out his phone and called Aleks. Before Aleks could even answer, Trevor spoke. “You're such a dick. I thought I was supposed to be the horny teenager, not you. You fuck."  
  
“I can't help it. I've wanted you inside me since I met you.”  
  
Trevor looked around just to be sure no one was around him. “You can't say that shit.” His cheeks were warm. Aleks was gonna make him have a fucking stroke. “I'm on my way.” He grumbled. It would take about ten minutes to walk to Aleks's house if he hurried.  
  
“Hurry. I'm tired of waiting.”   
  
“Maybe now I'll take my time.” Trevor said, just to spite him.  
  
“We both know you want this just as much as I do.”  
  
Fuck, he was right. “...shut up. I'll be there in ten.” Trevor hung up before Aleks said anything else and headed for his house. When he got there, he opened the door and let himself in. He tossed his backpack on the couch and called out for Aleks, startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Aleks and right when he turned around, Aleks gave him a quick kiss.  
  
“How was school?” He asked.  
  
“Fine...why?”  
  
Aleks shrugged. “Just thought it was common courtesy.” He kissed Trevor again, cupping both of his cheeks in his hand. “I've wanted you all day.”  
  
“I know. I got the texts.”  
  
“You don't understand. I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night. It was bad enough when I didn't think you actually liked me.” He laughed.  
  
“Trust me, I understand completely.” Trevor thought back to all the fantasies he'd had about Aleks. Yeah, he understood more than Aleks probably knew.   
  
“How many times have you jerked off thinking about me?”  
  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
  
Aleks smirked. “Alright. Jerked off, at least twenty. Fucked myself about half of those.” He pressed himself up against Trevor. "You gonna answer?"  
  
Trevor didn't know where to put his hands, but they somehow found their selves on Aleks's waist. "I don't know, man. Probably...dozens." He admitted.   
  
"Dozens?"  
  
"Yeah, dozens."  
  
"That's a lot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I guess you are the horny teenager, then." He joked.  
  
"Shut up." Trevor took the chance to kiss Aleks. He was still a little awkward, but Aleks didn't seem to mind. He was so focused on their lips that he didn't notice Aleks's hands trail their way down to his pants until he felt his fingertips at the hem of his jeans. Aleks separated their lips to kiss Trevor's jaw, nibbling gently at the skin. He grinded his hips against Trevor's, breathing heavily against his ear. Trevor bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Aleks..."  
  
"Come on. My room." Aleks dragged Trevor by the hand and once they got to his room, he grabbed Trevor and crashed their mouths together. He laid back on the bed and pulled Trevor down on top of him. Then he tugged at Trevor's shirt to get it off and then worked at his own. Just as quickly, he went for both of their pants to get them as close to naked as possible.   
  
Trevor stared at Aleks once they were both down to just their boxers and took a quick breath. His mind could barley keep up with all that was happening. Aleks laid his head back and looked up at Trevor will a little smile on his face. "Next move is yours."  
  
"Mine?" He didn't know what to do.  
  
"No, the other guy. Yes, you." He rested his hand on the crook of Trevor's neck. "As much as I'd love to just lay you down and ride the fuck out of you, I think we should go at your pace." He pressed a quick kiss to Trevor's cheek.   
  
Trevor nodded and thought for a moment. "Weren't you supposed to suck me off first?"  
  
Aleks raised an eyebrow. "You think you can go twice?"  
  
"I could go as many times as you want me to, honestly. You're so fucking...sexy." He didn't know where those words came from, but they came from a true place even if it was kind of embarrassing. Not only was Aleks just stunning on his own, but Trevor was finding that he definitely had a thing for his tattoos as well. "I-I mean..." He trailed off.   
  
Aleks laughed. "Alright then, big boy." He flipped them over, so Trevor was on his back and Aleks was above him. "Let's see if you're right." He crawled between Trevor's legs and glanced up at him for a moment.  
  
Trevor would never admit just how quickly his heart was beating in that moment. He watched as Aleks pulled down his boxers and removed them. It all felt so slow, but almost too quick at the same time. Aleks's touch ran pleasure throughout his body. Then his mouth was around the head of Trevor's cock and he nearly lost it. His hips bucked involuntarily and he heard Aleks gag. "Fuck...sorry..." He managed.  
  
"It's fine. I'm used it to it." Aleks kissed up the side of his cock. "Turns me on, actually." He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.  
  
"You-" Trevor cut himself off with a moan, his hand gripping at Aleks's hair. "Fuck." He thrusted his hips a few times, though he didn't really mean to. Aleks seemed to actually like it, though, if his moans were anything to go by. Trevor wouldn't last very long and both of them knew it. The more Trevor focused on the warm heat of Aleks's mouth, the little sounds he made, the closer he came to the edge. Mere moments later, Trevor tensed and gasped out, “Fuck, Aleks...I...” and came down Aleks's throat. He breathed heavily, wincing when Aleks pulled his mouth off him.   
  
Aleks hovered above Trevor, smirking down at him with that look that was just so very...Aleks. He leaned down and kissed him needily, pressing himself against Trevor. He grinded against his stomach, unable to stop himself. He trailed his lips down to his jaw, nibbling as he went, until he got to his neck. He bit and sucked and Trevor didn't stop him, only able to moan Aleks's name quietly. Once Aleks finally moved back to look at Trevor, he asked, “Still think you can go again?”  
  
Trevor nodded, already feeling himself getting hard again. He was slightly startled when Aleks pulled Trevor over him and laid his head back on the pillow. He laid there in his boxers and looked up at Trevor, waiting for him to make a move. After a moment of staring down at him, Trevor hooked his fingers into the hem of Aleks's boxers and started to pull them down. He must have been going really slowly because Aleks raised an eyebrow at him. “Just...don't say anything, dude.” Trevor said. He needed this moment right now to just take in everything that was happening. He slid the boxers off completely and tossed them off to the side. All he wanted to do was look at Aleks all day because this was a sight he would never tire of or take for granted ever. He'd been completely blessed.  
  
“I know I'm hot, but are you just gonna keep staring at me like that?” He looked kind of...embarrassed.  
  
Trevor grinned. “Am I not going quick enough for you?”  
  
“Don't look at me like that.” He laughed. “Just shut up and touch me.” He grabbed Trevor by the wrist and brought his his hand to his ass. Trevor's fingers pressed between Aleks's ass cheeks and what he felt there was a slickness. His finger easily pushed inside of him, causing Aleks to breathe out a soft moan. “I had so much time before you came. Thought I'd make it easy for you.”  
  
Trevor slid another finger in beside the other and started to move them slowly, a steady in and out. “Fuck, Aleks...”   
  
“I hope so.” He laughed, pressing back against his fingers. “Look, I know I said we should go at your pace and I'm cool with you fingering me and all, but,” He cut himself off with a groaned curse. “But, I'm ready to move on if you are.” He reached down and stroked Trevor's cock a few times. “And I think you're ready.”   
  
“Do you think you could...”  
  
Aleks looked at him and tilted his head. “Think I could what?” He asked, now confused.  
  
“Well,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Earlier you said something about riding me.”  
  
Aleks grinned. “I knew I chose a man of culture.” He pushed Trevor onto his back and straddled him. He was impatient, more so than Trevor, and they both knew it. Aleks lifted himself enough to press just the tip of Trevor's cock to his hole. He smirked when Trevor groaned, watching him. Then, he lowered himself down, taking him in completely. Aleks let out a heavy breath of Trevor's name. Trevor bit his lip and he watched Aleks in awe and held his hips as he rocked against him. “Fuck, you like that, Trevor?”  
  
“Y-yeah.” He whimpered, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up into Aleks. Aleks put his hands on Trevor's chest to steady himself. He closed his eyes, his nails digging into Trevor's chest. Each time time Aleks came back down, he was met with a slam of Trevor's hips against him. He leaned forward, draping himself over him, to press his face into the crook of Trevor's neck.   
  
Trevor held Aleks tightly, the pain of Aleks's nails scratching against his skin didn't register in his mind very much. He felt hot, Aleks's body pressed against him, his mouth sucking at his neck. He could barely mutter out Aleks's name before he tensed and came inside him what felt like all too quickly. He nearly blacked out for a moment and when he looked to Aleks, he saw him jerking himself off and only seconds later he came over Trevor's stomach with a loud groan, his lips still pressed against Trevor's skin.  
  
They laid there quietly for a few moments. Trevor subconsciously rubbed his hand up and down Aleks's back. He felt Aleks kiss up his jaw and place a kiss on his lips before sliding off of him with a grunt.   
  
“You're surprisingly quiet during sex.” Aleks said, cuddling himself up to Trevor's side. He put his head on his chest and slung his arm over his middle, holding him tightly. Apparently, he was a cuddler. The thought made Trevor grin.  
  
“And you're surprisingly loud.” Trevor laughed.  
  
“Touché.” Aleks huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes. There was a minute of silence that was broken by Aleks's soft snoring. Trevor looked to him and smiled softly. Only a few days ago, he never thought something like this could happen, but here he was and it felt amazing.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, dude. I've got so much more modesthd stuff that I'm currently writing right now, but I'm so busy that I can't work on it as much as I want to and it sucks~  
> I finally got the second chapter of this up, though, so I hope you all like it!


End file.
